Stamina KO
A Stamina KO is a type of KO that only occurs in Stamina matches.Stamina KO quotes The Stamina KO quotes are said when KO'ed in Stamina match ups. Debuts in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. *Fox: Mission... failed... *Falco: Mission...failed for last!... *Pippi: Mister... Neilson... *Ramona: Finally... naptime... **If she lost to Beezus: See you later, Beezus... *Beezus: I can't do this... **If she lost to Ramona: I lost... to my own sister... *Alpha Pig: My alphabet power... moves this world... next time... *Wonder Red: Drats! Drats! Double drats! *Princess Presto: My... Magic Spelling Wand... is not... working... *Super Why: Super Readers... avenge me... *Barney D.: I'll always remember you... I'll never stop loving you... *Baby Bop: Blankey... no! *BJ: Bad luck... *Min: I've failed my life... *Hannah: Aunt Paula... Finish them... *Beth: How dare you... I now must squash you like the BUG that you are! **If she lost to MC Ballyhoo: I'll get you next time... **If she lost to Barney D.: Barney, no! *Buzz: Aaaaargh! *Nina Cortex: Uncle... It's up to you now... *Mrs. Puff: Oh, SpongeBob... Why? *Cortex: Why must I always lose? **If he lost to Crash: Nooooo! You haven't seen the last of me, Crash Bandicoot! *Dingodile: You thrashed me, mate... No worries, but you'll soon be up against much worse... *Nefarious Trophy: My time is up, but yours... soon will be too... *Ganryu: You won't be so lucky next time you're at the principal... *Tiki Tong: The Tiki Tak Tribe will succeed next time for sure! **If he lost to Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, or Tiny Kong: Not again! You Kongs always win! **If he lost to Eloise: I live to kill you... *Nina: I've failed... **If she lost to Anna: What are you waiting for? Kill me! **If she lost to Alisa: No! No! NOOOO! *Young Nina: I'm too young to go to the afterlife... *Anna: This is not supposed to happen... **If she lost to Nina: You won't be lucky next time, Nina... **If she lost to Xiaoyu: It's the reverse of what I wanted to happen! *Young Anna: I'm too young to go to heaven... *Shark Boy: You can go on without me... *Lava Girl: Hot lava... Hot lava... *Gouken: Nooooooo!!! *Sakura: You're just... too strong... *Lizardman: The Lizard Men will someday... finish you all! *Super-Skrull: Impossible... *Astaroth: Impossible! *M. Bison: It's... not... possible!! *Seth: This... isn't... over... *Slippy: Save me, R.O.B.... i can't die like this... *Krystal: Forgive me, Fox... In the end, I was just useless after all... **If she lost to Cao Cao: Thanks, Cao Cao... You really made my blue day a beautiful one... *Wolf: Though I'm expirin', Star Wolf goes on...[ *Katt]: Goodnight, sweetycakes... *Iron Fist: Lei Kung... I have shamed you... *Sonic : No...way! *Ike: I... I...wasn't strong...enough... *Snake: Mission aborted... *Iron Man: This is... impossible... *Captain America: I did... my best... *Doctor Strange: A loss foreseen... in the Orb of... Agamotto... *Hulk: WHY... HULK LOSE...? *Jack-6/P. Jack : Shut down....powerrrrrrrrr... *Amy Rose: I'll never be able to marry Sonic now... *Edge Master: How... could I...? *Magneto: Impossible... *X-23: Nice... fight... *Sentinel: UNABLE TO CONTINUE MISSION... *Spider-Man: I let everyone down... *Wolverine: Argh... It'll heal... *Storm: T'Challa, avenge me... *Algol: Brings back memories... *Thor: I have dishonored... Asgard... *Alisa: I'm... sleepy... **If she lost to Lars: I hate you no matter what! (cries) *Hawkeye: Guess I was a little... off-target... *Xiaoyu: I'm... so... tired... *Inferno: My flames are burning out... **If he lost to Waluigi: Not this again... *Siegfried: Father... *Maxi: This is the end of the road for me... *Tron: I can't fight anymore... *Mario: Super Mario 64 death groan. *Luigi: Super Mario 64 DS death groan. *Wario: Super Mario 64 DS death groan. *Heihachi/Young Heihachi: Foiled again... **If he lost to Shin Kamiya: It's the total reverse of what I wanted to happen! *Sailor Moon: My days as the Sailor Scout of the Moon... end in death... **If she lost to Nobunaga: Nobunaga... All I want you to do, is keep the world a happy place... *Sailor Mercury: I always knew that graduation comes with a price... *Sailor Mars: Don't lose the fight... my friends... *Sailor Jupiter: And this is where I die... Not so bad... *Sailor Venus: Send me to a place in the heavens... **If she lost to Joker: Don't give up the fight against the Joker... My friends... *Super Sailor Moon: I place my destiny into you... *Tuxedo Mask: Forgive me, Sailor Scouts... I couldn't... *Kenshiro: How can Hokuto Shinken, know defeat...? *Jagi: No! I can't lose...! *Peg: I am... totally... freaking out... **If she lost to Cannonballer: Those cannonballs... too strong... *Shin Kamiya: Jin... It's up to you now... **If he lost to Heihachi or Young Heihachi: Killed by Heihachi Mishima... again? **If he lost to Jin: Goodbye, Jin... **If he lost to Alisa, Xiaoyu, Mario, or Kirby: I never got the chance... to properly... thank you two... **If he lost to King Dedede: I was running out of... time, but now I can die a human... *Mega Man: It....can't....be! *Zangief: So......strong! *Rufus: OOOHHH YEEEEEEE!!! *Goku: Okay, I give up.....you win this time! *Toki: Farewell, my brothers... **If he lost to Kenshiro: Don't cry, Kenshiro. Turn sadness into anger. *Raoh: Of this life... I have no regrets! Ugh! *Shin: My time is up... **If he lost to Kenshiro: I won't die your techniques... Kenshiro... FAREWELL!! *Rei: My end has finally come... *Juda: I am beautiful, no matter what you all... **If he lost to Rei: Rei, at least let me leave the world in your arms... *Thouzer: And so, the Holy Emperor's dream fades into dust... *Han: I cannot believe that I actually lost a fight... *Kaioh: I cannot believe that I have been defeated... *Toon Guile: I can't never make it in time! *Toon Bison: How could you beat me? *Cosmo: Good bye for now... **If she lost to Tails: Good bye my love, I will never forgive you! *Unknown Cosmo : HAHAHAHAHAH-aaaaaaaah!! *AVGN: I can't never beat that shitty game! *Joker: My dream of Gotham... under my rule... gone...? **If he lost to Col. Robert: My empire is crumbling! No! No! No... **If he lost to Sailor Venus: No! I can't lose to a girl...! **If he lost to Batman: Good bye........Batman hehehahahah-oohh!! *Clayface: You know what I'd have given for a death scene like this? Too bad I won't get to read the notices... *Ridley: (Roars) *Kazuya: You.......insignificant.......little.......brat!! *Kyo: This is where I bite the dust... *Zhao Yun: It cannot end here... Not yet... *Guan Yu: How could I lose to you? I am sorry Brother... *Zhang Fei: How could I have lost...? *Zhuge Liang: Fate can sometimes be cruel, can it not? **If he lost to Wolf: I can't believe I was unable to repay Liu Bei's trust... **If he lost to Yukimura: My plan... It is in ruins... **If he lost to Nobunaga: You have the power... to change the fates... **If he lost to Shingen: My death fulfills my destiny... *Liu Bei: I have lost. Then I beg you, bring peace to the people... **If he lost to Guan Yu or Zhang Fei: My brothers... I'm sorry to say, but I must break our oath. **If he lost to Cao Cao: Is this the end? Cao Cao, what do you truly seek...? **If he lost to Sun Quan: The heavens have sided with...Sun Quan... **If he lost to Sun Shangxiang: Shangxiang...this is destiny...do not have any regrets... **If he lost to Sun Jian or Sun Ce: Does benevolence count for nothing? If only I had been stronger... **If he lost to Raoh: I have lost. Please...look after my people... **If he lost to Nobunaga: Others will follow me... and you shall perish... **If he lost to Ieyasu: I place my faith in you... *Ma Chao: Is this all I can do...? **If he lost to Cao Cao: Is the might of Liang destined to fall on the Central Plains? **If he lost to Pang De: So this is where Pang De's loyalty truly lies... **If he lost to Ieyasu: That hardly seems fair... **If he lost to Nagamasa: The future path of justice... Is it in safe hands...? **If he lost to Kanetsugu: This is not just... This is not fair... **If he lost to Toshiie: Your spears have overcome mine... **If he lost to Dudley: I knew what the outcome of spears versus punching gloves would be... *Huang Zhong: I was beaten by a stronger warrior. Fortune smiles upon me... **If he lost to Ranmaru: You have great talent... Do not waste it... **If he lost to Ina: Use your skill wisely... It is a great gift... **If he lost to Yoshihiro: Perhaps I was too old after all... *Jiang Wei:I have failed those that have come before me... How can I ever face them...? **If he lost to Ranmaru: From where does your strength arise...? **If he lost to Ieyasu: You never yield... **If he lost to Sakon: I so wanted to prove myself against you... *Guan Ping: Why? Why did I lose to you? *Ma Dai: Is this all I had to give...? How sad... *Guan Suo: This can't be... I have barely accomplished what I set out to do... *Guan Xing: My mind... is completely blank... This must be the end... **If he lost to Spectral Fiend: The orange guy wins... *Guan Yinping: Hey, my body won't do as I say... *Xiahou Dun: I so wanted to see a land under Cao Cao's rule... **If he lost to Guan Yu: Guan Yu... I cannot lose... Not to you... **If he lost to Yukimura: I see greatness in your future... Young man... **If he lost to Nobunaga: Nobunaga Oda... For the first time, I see your greatness... **If he lost to Masamune: What's wrong with me...? He's just a kid... **If he lost to Motochika: Cut out a path of your own choosing... *Xiahou Yuan: Wait... I can't lose. I just can't... **If he lost to Huang Zhong: Where's the luck...? **If he lost to Keiji: Don't stop rockin'... **If he lost to Ina: Shot through the heart... **If he lost to Mitsunari: You're a lot tougher than you look... *Cao Cao: The new world... It should have been mine... **If he lost to Guan Yu: So the strength of your conviction trumps even my ambition... **If he lost to Liu Bei: Gentle ignorance cannot change the world... **If he lost to Sun Quan: It looks like the son of the tiger caught up with me... **If he lost to Sima Yi: So, you refuse to join me to the end... **If he lost to Yuan Shao: A world made for the nobility will change nothing... **If he lost to Nobunaga: The path to glory is yours... **If he lost to Shingen: Your courage has won the day... **If he lost to Mitsunari: I shall not forget your name... warrior... **If he lost to Krystal: I hope the future you see is worth the one you have just killed... *Zhang Liao: Is this where the path of the warrior ends...? **If he lost to Guan Yu: My might has come to an end... Farewell, Guan Yu... **If he lost to Lu Bu: I was unable to realize... my dream of True Might... **If he lost to Li Dian: I had thought my skills sufficient... **If he lost to Prince Philip: You have surpassed my might... Impressive! **If he lost to Yukimura: Aim high, warrior... **If he lost to Keiji: The end comes all too soon... **If he lost to Tadakatsu: Perhaps even Lu Bu would struggle... **If he lost to Katsuie: I was so close to perfecting my form... *Xu Huang: Never have I seen such skill! This is how a warrior should die... **if he lost to Guan Yu: My lord, you are the epitome of a warrior... **if he lost to Kunoichi: I underestimated you... **if he lost to Hanzo: ...You have outmaneuvered me... **if he lost to Ginchiyo: The fault lies with me... **if he lost to Wolverine: To die by your claws, that was impressive... *Zhang He: How could I have let myself fall from grace in such a way...? **if he lost to Yuan Shao: I was wrong to leave you... **if he lost to Zhenji: Perhaps I missed my true calling... **if he lost to Okuni: A fittingly beautiful death... **if he lost to No: The beauty of a flower is in its impermanence... **if he lost to Ranmaru: I am scattered... to the winds... **if he lost to Cai Wenji: (death moan) Death can be a beautiful thing! **if he lost to Zhang Chunhua: Beauty never lasts forever... **if he lost to El Fuerte: Ah... to be the tragic hero... *Cao Pi: I suppose death is something even I cannot overcome... **If he lost to Sun Quan: So, he had hidden his fangs all this time... **If he lost to Liu Bei: Humph... So the destiny of the land does lie with the people... **If he lost to Sun Jian or Sun Ce: So the tiger has become the hunter... **If he lost to Cao Cao: You... My father... I overcame neither... **If he lost to Mtisunari: You will never rule... **If he lost to Kotaro: Scattered to the winds... **If he lost to Sailor Jupiter: Strange that the fates would not yield before me... *Yu Jin: It seems fate deemed me necessary of punishment... *Zhou Yu: This is my fate? Farewell, my friends. Farewell, my love. **if he lost to Zhuge Liang: Heavens! Why must we have been born during the same age...? **If he lost to Shingen: I cannot believe I would be so overshadowed... **If he lost to Mitsunari: I wasn't supposed to lose to you... **If he lost to Kanetsugu: Unbelievable... I never would have thought it... **If he lost to Taigong Wang: Perhaps, I will cross paths with that man again in the next world... *Sun Jian: So I was not the one fated to still the chaos... **If he lost to Cao Cao: Unbelievable... Has this age chosen Cao Cao over me? **If he lost to Liu Bei: A world ruled by virtue... I thought it but a fantasy... **If he lost to Kenshin: Your strength has overcome me... Well done... **If he lost to Shingen: Such a pitiable death... stains my honor... **If he lost to Mitsunari: You've slain me... I'm impressed... **If he lost to Sun Ce or Sun Quan: My sons... You must carry on without me... **If he lost to Alucard: My sons will avenge my death... *Ling Tong: I can't let it end here... Not like this... **If he lost to Okuni: ...It's just as well I'm dying. I'd never live this down... **If he lost to Magoichi: That just doesn't sit right... **If he lost to Ranmaru: You need to... lighten up... *Ding Feng: It seems the last sight I am to see is this bleak and desolate battlefield... *Han Dang: Don't forget the fight we had... *Lu Su: I still have unfinished business... *Sima Yi: You! How can one such as you stop me...? **If he lost to Zhuge Liang: Zhuge Liang... If not for you, I... **If he lost to Jiang Wei: Such foolish times... to not make use of my talents. **If he lost to Xu Shu: I have done all that I could. **If he lost to Jia Xu: Heavens! Do you also scorn my genius?! Argh! **If he lost to Mitsuhide: How could I let my guard down like that... **If he lost to Masamune: You fool... **If he lost to Sakon: My beautiful brain... Oh, what a waste! **If he lost to Yoshihiro: Your bravery has beaten my intelligence... *Sima Shi: So... the fates... are not destined to side with me... *Sima Zhao: Looks like I'm the big idiot... *Guo Huai: Finally, a release from these sickly confines... *Deng Ai: It seems that my experience counted for very little in the end... *Wang Yuanji: So this is what becomes of war... I wish things had turned out differently... *Zhong Hui: I can't die yet... I have not taken what is rightfully mine... **if he lost to Pvt. Trip: Go ahead, enjoy your pleasures while they last... *Zhuge Dan: It seems the measure of one's abilities is not so easily changed... *Xiahou Ba: I thought all this armor would've protected me better than this... *Jia Chong: Death... isn't something I'm afraid of... *Wen Yang: Am I... not worthy of becoming a legend? *Lu Bu: How can this be?! How could I lose to one like you? **if he lost to Liu Bei: I lost to Liu Bei... This can't be... **if he lost to Zhang Liao: You defeated me... Your name will go down in legend, Zhang Liao... **if he lost to Diaochan: Farewell... Diaochan... **If he lost to Dong Zhuo: I never imagined being beaten by you... **if he lost to Fu Xi: Perhaps I was not the best after all... **If he lost to Nobunaga: My body... It won't... move... **if he lost to Tadakatsu: You were the one... The only one who ever matched me... **if he lost to Musashi: How could I lose... To such an upstart...? **if he lost to Ryu: I can't lose yet... Not to the Hadou...! Argh! *Dong Zhuo: My dream is just out of reach. Just out of... **If he lost to Lu Bu: I should never have taken you in... **If he lost to Oichi: Th-that's ridiculous... **If he lost to Hideyoshi: Tricky little monkey... **If he lost to Kotaro: See you in hell... **If he lost to Kojiro: I don't remember... asking you to... kill me... **If he lost to Sailor Moon: This pretty woman... She's not even human... *Yukimura: My honor as a samurai has been upheld... **if he lost to Zhao Yun: The Dragon of Chang Shan is indeed the greatest warrior of the Three Kingdoms... **If he lost to Xingcai: Xingcai... My final opponent... **If he lost to Zhang Liao: Thank you... You have allowed me a glorious death... **If he lost to Ieyasu: I kept my belief... until the last... **If he lost to Sun Wukong: Done in... by an ape... *Nobunaga: None can escape the fates... **If he lost to Guan Yu: Live on... and prosper... **If he lost to Cao Cao: You have earned the right to continue your quest... **If he lost to Cao Pi: I expected nothing less from the man who toppled the Han Dynasty... **if he lost to Mitsuhide: Defeat at your hands is to be savored... **If he lost to Sailor Moon: My death serves a purpose. The world moves forward. **If he lost to Super Sailor Moon: So, you made my throne room, be my tomb, the start of the road to hell. *Mitsuhide: My soul... regrets this body not... **if he lost to Sima Yi: You are too great... **if he lost to Cao Ren: Some things, even my blade cannot cut... **if he lost to Zhou Yu: I never wanted to oppose you... **if he lost to Nobunaga: This is what I wanted... **if he lost to Gracia: Walk the path you believe in... **if he lost to Zasalamel: The ravages of time have finally caught of mine... *Hideyoshi: Everything's a dream... within a dream... **if he lost to Xu Zhu: Even at that speed, that huge mallet is deadly... **if he lost to Sun Ce: This monkey's time is up... **if he lost to Diaochan: What better way to die...? **If he lost to Sun Wukong: It's like trying to outwit myself... *Yoshimoto: Oh... I have disgraced my family name... **if he lost to Yuan Shao: And I was hoping we could be friends... **if he lost to Zhang Jiao: Oh, my vision's all blurry... And dark... **if he lost to Nobunaga: One day... You'll suffer the same fate as I... **if he lost to Sun Wukong: I'm getting sleepy... **If he lost to Ariel: I wanted to play Kemari in the capital just a little longer... *Katsuie: I am proud to have fallen in my lord's service.. **if he lost to Amy Rose: I have no fear... **if he lost to Dian Wei: At last, I met a worthy enemy... **if he lost to Pang De: Continue down your own path... **if he lost to Nobunaga: To go against fate... is to disappear... **if he lost to Oichi: Please... live for me as well... *Toshiie: I stayed loyal... To the end... **If he lost to Taishi Ci: I have stayed true to my path... **If he lost to Keiji: Stay true to who you are, Keiji... **If he lost to Hideyoshi: The rest is up to you... **If he lost to Katsuie: Thank you for everything... **If he lost to Elizabeth: Thank you for the fights we had... *Kiyomasa: Is this it? Is the Toyotomi name finished? *Kai: But I won't lose... I can't, can I...? *Hanbei: I think I'll... rest for a while... *Kanbei: I have burned out... *Motonari: At least give me a proper burial... *Masanori: I cant believe I fell before them... *Yoritsuna: I will not die... i will only hibernate through the dark winter... *Col. Robert: Damn, I proved my best, and it's over... **if he lost to Shachi: To die in battle against you... What a great honor... *Pvt. Trip: I can't let it end! *Maj. Cabot: I let... the Union down... *Aurora: My friends... My kingdom... My prince... Farewell... *Ariel: This is for the best I suppose... **If she lost to Cao Cao: You... You're no better than Ursula... Cao Cao... **If she lost to Kanetsugu: As the hero of the Uesugi who defeated me... Please remember me... *Imhotep: May the hearing of my name haunt you, until I once again return to make your nightmares of the end of the world real. *Superman: I botched it all up... **If he is wearing his Regime costume: Is this all I had to give...? What a travesty! **If he lost to Rosalina: The stars have won today... *Freddy: You can't kill a dead man. You've beaten my physical form, but the Dream Demons make my soul eternal...! *Daz Bones: So my bladed body was not enough... **If he lost to Master Tigress: If I had not fought you fairly... I would've lived an unfulfilled life... *Generic young Dynasty Warrior Warrior (fought in Classic Mode and Multi-Man Brawl): I can't believe it... I've never met someone so strong... *Generic older Dynasty Warriors Warrior (fought in Classic Mode and Multi-Man Brawl): I can't believe I lost to someone as scrawny as you... *Generic young Dynasty Warriors Strategist (fought in Classic Mode and Multi-Man Brawl): I cannot die... Not with so much left to do.. *Generic middle age Dynasty Warriors Strategist (fought in Classic Mode and Multi-Man Brawl): Even with my knowledge, I could not best you... *Generic Dynasty Warriors Elder (fought in Classic Mode and Multi-Man Brawl): I could never have foreseen this end... *Generic Dynasty Warriors Ruler (fought in Classic Mode and Multi-Man Brawl): Is this my fate? *Generic Samurai Warriors Fierce (fought in Classic Mode and Multi-Man Brawl): May our souls rise to the heavens... like morning mist... Low Stamina Warnings These quotes are said to indicate their stamina is low in Stamina battles. Along with a warning sound. *Krystal: This isn't looking good I'm in real trouble! *Greil: My strength is wearing thin... *Cao Cao Hmm... The enemy forces are well-prepared... This battle may prove to be difficult. *Cao Pi: Others may break, but I will stand steadfast. *Katejina (from Gottrlatan): Do you think an attack like that is going to stop me?! *Generic Samurai Warriors Brave (fought in Classic Mode and Multi-Man Brawl): This is the price I pay for my carelessness. Category:Special Conditions Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Terms